1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with apparatus for conveniently and neatly applying suntan lotion to the entire body, automatically and efficiently. The apparatus uniformly distributes the lotion over the skin surface of the user in a few seconds. The term suntan lotion is meant to include emollient forms of conventional tanning lotion and the now widely used blocking screen lotions. The latter prevent burning and tanning of the skin with the resulting damage to the skin cells which lead not only to painful burns, and in some cases blistering, but often to long term deleterious effects on the skin, including skin cancer.
It is now well known that undue exposure to the ultraviolet rays of the sun greatly increases the probability of the individual developing skin cancer, often years subsequent to the exposure to the burning rays of the sun.
The present protective lotions currently are applied by individual users usually from a jar or a squeeze tube container either in globs on a skin surface or in the palm of the hand and the lotion subsequently spread on other parts of the body. This generally results in very uneven application, often missing certain hard to reach areas of the skin, as well as requiring the wasteful dispensing of multiple portions of the lotion during the application process. In addition, it is often applied on the beach and users are exposed to getting sand stuck to their hands or other portions of the body where the lotion is applied and dries on the skin. This causes great annoyance and discomfort.
On occasion, individuals forget to bring lotion with them and either are forced to borrow from a companion or to risk a severe burn and exposure to dangerous ultra violet solar rays for that day.
The apparatus of the present invention is designed to be located at the beach or other suntanning areas to provide a way of uniformly dispensing sun tan lotion by spraying it evenly on the body of the user in a rapid, convenient, and inexpensive manner. The apparatus most often would be controlled by a coin operated or bill actuator installed on or adjacent the apparatus. The apparatus comprises a specifically designed enclosure for the user's body, except for the head, having lotion dispensing spray nozzles appropriately located and mounted against the inner walls of the apparatus, a pump for supplying lotion to the enclosure through distribution pipes and spray heads, a reservoir for the lotion, and associated controller and motor.
2. Prior Art
There is no apparatus presently on the market or known that is specifically designed for applying suntan lotion or sun tan blocking lotion uniformly to the skin of the user.
Of remote background interest are U.S. Pat. No. 157,846, Leslie and U.S. Pat. No. 582,639, Gray which disclose cabinets which enclose the human body for purposes of applying vapor or steam baths. U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,398, Jettar and U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,763, Grenier disclose portable shower arrangements wherein the person using the device stands in the inside the enclosure while shower Water is Supplied through appropriate dispensing nozzles at the upper end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,526, Berger discloses an enclosure wherein vapors contact the body as the user sits within the enclosure.